Super Problematic
by song six
Summary: There's a new member joining Young Justice and She's Superman's pride&joy making a jealous lonesome Superboy. But that's not all!She also seems to have a huge crush on Robin! Now Kid Flash is getting green eyed as well! Can they all just get along?...nah
1. New Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Super Problematic'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>After a course of two years, it was no surprise new recruits would join Young Justice. It was actually more shocking it had taken so long for more members to join. However, their mentors had begun to realize three of them would be approaching the age of adulthood; therefore, it was time to start filling in the slots.<p>

The team waited in the central room for their mentors to come. Kid Flash visibly vibrated in his spot getting antsy. Robin laughed at his friend trying to calm him down.

"Kid Spaz, you need to relax!"

"Are you kidding me? It's about time someone new came in! I hope she's hot!" he chattered quickly. Robin's eyebrow twitched annoyed at the older boy. Could he cool it on the hormones just _once_?

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet," Robin huffed showing his irritation, but Kid Flash failed to notice.

Miss Martian fidgeted with her hair worried about presenting herself well as Aqualad gave a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"I'm sure they will like you. You are a very sweet person," the alien smiled at him grateful for him. Artemis had her arms crossed patiently waiting, and Superboy simply did not care.

"I don't see what's the big deal." Superboy commented.

"**Recognized. Batman. 02."** Robin's head shot up, and he immediately gave off a delighted glow. Kid Flash stopped vibrating and had a sort of goofy smile. He would never admit he noticed, but whenever Robin acted like it was Christmas just at the presence of Batman and get all wide eyed, excited, and lit up like a firework, he did.

Superboy glanced over at the two and scoffed. It's been about a couple years since the team officially formed, and Superman still could not comprehend how he came to be.

"**Recognized. Superman. 01."** Speak of the devil

The two mentors stopped at the entrance of the portal. The team bent their heads in odd directions trying to see past them when they had a realized a young girl was trailing behind them. Even Superboy turned his head betraying his curiosity.

Batman spoke to the girl with his back to the team careful to make sure certain little geniuses couldn't read his lips. Robin narrowed his eyes at this. Superman openly spoke to her, and he even went as far as giving her a hug. Superboy felt his face freeze and his throat dry to this scene.

As the three of them approached the others, that's when they all got a view of a pair of sky blue eyes clear as day. Her uniform consisted of red knee boots, a blue long sleeve mid-drift, a blue mini skirt, all rimmed with gold, and of course the red cape. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her tanned skin appeared blemish and scar free.

What was most noticeable about her appearance was the big ole red 'S' in the infamous shield across her chest. Kid Flash was in awe almost drooling. Artemis was unimpressed. Miss Martian felt a bit self conscience. Aqualad was glad to have a new teammate overall. Superboy…was not happy. An ill feeling entered the pit of his stomach. Robin noticed.

"Eh, I don't know about you Supes, but I'm pretty _under_whelmed. A new member is cool and all, but I think you're still _way_ cooler," he whispered. Feeling a little more confidence again, Superboy couldn't help but smirk back at the grinning boy while Kid Flash glared wanting in on the exchange. Just because another Super was coming in didn't mean the team thought he was any less 'cool', or more of _important._

He tried to keep this in mind as Superman walked up with his hand on the small of her back.

"This, is Kara, otherwise known as Supergirl," Superman introduced with an all too happy expression, "She will be a new member of this team and you will work cooperatively."

The man beamed like the girl was his pride and joy. Once more, the sickly feeling returned. The girl immediately locked eyes with him and flew over. Great, she could fly already. He was just getting the hang of **that **ability quite recently.

As she approached him the others studied her with the same thought in mind, she was beautiful, "You're…Superboy…am I correct?"

He didn't know why but he already felt on defense. Crossing his arms he muttered , "…Yeah. What of it?"

"I'm your cousin."

Somewhere in his mind already told him she must have been related to him somehow, but actually hearing it still came as a shock. His forehead was still marred with wrinkles as he scowled sending a look over to the man of steel, whom avoided his gaze. Feeling small and insulted he said nothing and stomped away. Supergirl gasped in surprise and heat crept from her neck to her face feeling rejected.

"I think it's time we take our leave," Superman voiced coldly without giving Batman a chance to say anything as he flew out.

"**Recognized. Superman. 01."**

Batman gave a quick and gentle squeeze to Robin's shoulder as everyone else was distracted before giving their leader a knowing look. Aqualad nodded his head knowing now it was all up to him. He then walked out probably to go after the kryptonian to give him a piece of his mind.

"**Recognized. Batman. 02."**

"Conner!" Miss Martian was just about to go after him, worry across her face, but Aqualad grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him questioningly, but he merely shook his head and she understood. She then turned to look at the girl of steel and flew over scratching the back of her head smiling nervously.

She frowned inwardly disappointed at Superboy's actions. The poor girl was fiddling with her fingers looking down probably feeling very alone. She knew exactly how that felt when she first joined.

"I'm sorry about that, he's not very good with meeting new people, but he's great really. His Earth name by the way is Conner," the blonde continued to stare at her feet, breaking her Martian heart,"Hi! My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you may call me by my Earth name: Megan."

Miss Martian stuck out a green hand, and Supergirl hesitantly took it, but gave a firm shake. The tips of her mouth begun to curve upward, causing the Martian to smile more sincerely. Miss Martian suddenly decided to make it her own personal mission to make the girl feel more welcomed than the boys did at her and Artemis' first arrival - Not that they were major jerks or anything, they were just very VERY awkward and slightly quick to judgments.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, the leader of this team. My friends call me Kaldur," the girl took hold of his hand as well studying it very carefully fascinated by the webbing. She must have not met an underwater dweller before.

"Artemis," the archer greeted walking up from behind placing a hand on Supergirl's shoulder and the other on her hip.

She smiled shyly at them, but she was beginning to feel way less alienated than five minutes ago. For a second there she almost thought that once again _another_ team of superheroes would reject her just like all of her high schools. It seemed wherever she went she just didn't seem to meet expectations both in actions and socially.

Each of them had unique appearances. Miss Martian had green alien skin, red hair, and brown eyes. She could fly like her which made her very excited! Kaldur'ahm was quite handsome, had dark skin, crystal blue eyes, and apparently webbed. That would explain his lack of shoes! Artemis had the longest hair she has yet to see, and a quiver full of arrows. Her eyes seem to give off something oriental. Her cousin…he…_he looked just like him_.

"Now I know how the harpy and Beautiful feels," Kid Flash whispered to himself, referring to their fawning over Superboy; however, his young friend heard. His large ears burned red feeling kind of sort of really…disconcerted. Super uber heavy on the dis.

A boy clad in tight yellow and red spandex ran up to her. She assumed him to be Speedy, the sidekick to the incredible Flash. Red unrurly hair, a spray of freckles, bright green eyes, and a very friendly appearance.

"Hey Supalicious, the name's Wally West, otherwise known as _the_ Kid Flash," or Kid Flash. That was a more appropriate name she guessed. He leered at her with a flirtatious grin. He was pretty attractive, plus she was flattered and all but than…

"More like Kid Idiot."

"DUDE!"

She looked over the speedster's shoulder and saw the infamous sidekick of Batman walk up. The first sidekick _ever_. And damn was he…

"Chill Wally! Not like I told her about your bloody noses when you vibrate through walls…whoops. Sorry man," Gorgeous.

A toned, slim body along with the black and red uniform; A head of shiney black hair, and a face with a sharp chin and nose; Huge ears, but adorable; he had skin that was of course filled with multiple scars, but it was a milky light color; best of all he had a dazzling white smile that made your heart skip a beat and a dreamy light voice.

Robin cackled his creepy laugh before swinging an arm over his best friend's shoulders. He was still shorter about two or three inches, but at least he was getting there.

"Do you have to do that in front of every girl I meet?" Kid Flash groaned, the boy was his bestest buddy in the whole world. But it was almost as if he made it his duty to humiliate him in front of the ladies. There was that time meeting Batgirl, then there was Miss Martian, and of course who could forget the Wonder Woman catastrophe.

Robin rolled his eyes. It was just like when they met Miss Martian for the first time, "Uh, we're **all **meeting her too y'know?"

Kid flash eye rolled in return. He really did not understand what was Robin's problem. He always seem to get in the way of his flow. The kid must be so attention needy he didn't want him to be stolen away by a girl. Yeah! That must be it, Robin was just really attention needy, probably due to Batman always being so-

"You're cute!" the two boys looked at the blunt girl with surprised faces. Kid Flash started to chuckle. The pretty blonde was actually taking notice of him despite Robin's attempts to…why was she flying over to Robin?

"What?" the young boy asked tilting his head in confusion. Kid Flash, gaped.

"What's your name?" Supergirl asked grinning with a boldness completely one eighty from the shy demeanor she had on before.

Wally's mood noticeably shifted into something much darker and downright cranky, "He's not allowed to give out his real name. Batman's rules," he answered for his friend crossing his arms in a huff. Supergirl completely ignored this attitude.

Miss Martian and Aqualad both looked on awkwardly while Artemis struggled to not crack up at Kid Flash's reaction. She was also pretty amused at Robin's lack of thereof ability to realize what it means for a girl to approach him this way. Shouldn't the boy be in high school by now?

"So you must be Robin I presume?" her light blue eyes were half lidded, and her pink lips were a darker shade. Kid Flash didn't know why, but he just felt really tense and really peeved.

"Y-yeah. Boy Wonder and all," Robin answered slightly confused and a little more concerned for why Kid Flash suddenly looked sour.

Maybe he was mad he took away the hot blonde from his friend for a bit. He could have her attention back if he wanted. Not like he wanted his best friend to be mad at him for embarrassing him. He just got really disconcerted, super uber heavy on the dis, whenever Kid Flash pushed him aside for girls. He couldn't help being a bit of a spoiler to his game plans.

"_Boy Wonder_ Indeed," Supergirl pursed her lips and flew closer winking at Robin. Aqualad groaned knowing this was going to be trouble he would have to handle in the future. Miss Martian blushed at the girl's sudden daring attitude. Kid Flash was getting more irritated fidgeting in his spot. Artemis started to outright snigger.

"Come on _Boy Wonder_, we were going to play videogames in my room, remember?" Kid Flash bit out seething

"Alright sur-" the speedster grabbed Robin by the arm about to pull him away when Miss Martian took a hold his.

"Wait guys! We have to give her a tour of the cave! C'mon, it'll be loads of fun!" Her eyes were pleading. He never wanted to do anything to make the girl unhappy, but the new super chick was getting on his nerves and he had no clue why. All he knew was he just wanted to _go_ and _now_.

"Beautiful, the first tour you gave us on your own was really…awesome, so awesome I think you alone will be enough," Kid Flash spat out in a rush giving a fake smile. Supergirl frowned at him feeling the dislike radiating off him, which she found strange. Wasn't this guy trying to hit on her seconds ago?

"Sorry Megs, but I'd rather go do something else," Artemis swiftly said picking at her nails

Aqualad decided to offer since he was the leader, "I will assist you Megan."

"Yay! Come Kara! Me and Kaldur will show you the place! It's really cozy and has a lot of utilities," she excitedly spoke, but that enthusiasm slowly died out into confusion as Supergirl still kept her focus on Robin, "maybe we could…find you a…temp room to…have…here?"

Supergirl nodded, but she still didn't break away her stare on the boy, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah of course, We all always eat together," Robin responded in a all too 'asterous' matter for Kid Flash's taste. The boy was oblivious to the girl's attraction! Maybe that was why he was pissed. She wanted his best friend instead of him. Yeah! There we go!

"I'll be looking forward to it," Robin stepped back as he noticed the blonde scooted closer. At least she smelt nice…

"Er, I think we're having spaghetti and meatballs so I guess you will. I bet it'll taste pretty delicious. Emphasis on the 'de' if Conner helps Megan in the kitchen."

Kid Flash shook his head as he was quickly snapped out of his bad mood by his friend's vocabulary, "Really Robs, we're already starting with the mutilation of the dictionary so early in the morning?"

"How does that make sense?" Artemis agreed

"Well, if I knew it would taste gross than I'd probably would have said I bet it'll taste pretty alicious," the other teens just looked at him dumbfounded.

"I don't understand," Supergirl stated quirking an eyebrow

"None of us ever do," Artemis assured

Robin shook his head and groaned. These guys really needed to catch up like seriously. How could they _not_ get it? It was so simple, "Like if attach is the opposite of detach or ascend to descend then alicious must be the opposite of delicious…wait, or maybe it's inlicious because independent is the opposite of depen-"

Artemis clamped a hand over his mouth interrupting the boy, "Or, OR you could just talk like a normal person and say the food will be yummy."

"Why?" it was Robin's turn to be dumbfounded

Kid Flash slapped his forehead, "Wow, this is the one thing the cow and I agree on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aqualad looked at the scene and contemplated if it was too late for him to walk away and escape the banter that was about to happen.

Supergirl started to giggle at their antics. Mostly towards Robin. Artemis sent her a strange look without the others noticing. She seemed nice enough, but the girl was a bit…unusual.

The speedster stomped his left foot and waved his arms in the air dramatically, "Dude! You have this weird obsession over words."

"Weird obsession? You want to talk weird obsessions?" the boy challenged

"Oh! Try me Robs, what weird obsessions do _I_ have?" Kid Flash asked jabbing his thumb at his chest

"How about that weird thing you have about feet fu-" the red head grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder before he could finish.

"Ok! That's enough out of you!" Kid Flash decided covering his mouth as Robin struggled and squirmed in his hold,

The midget was not happy, "BAVMAM BILL MEEFT POU!"

"What's that? I don't understand," Kid Flash wondered if he said 'Batman will beat you' or 'Batman will _eat_ you'. Either way, neither situation sounded too appealing.

"C'mon, let's give Supergirl here the grand tour," Artemis chimed in getting the other teens' attention.

"I thought you didn't want to Artemis?" Miss Martian asked with hopes the archer would be coming.

"Suddenly walking around showing off the place sounds a lot more appealing than staying here with Bert and Ernie," Artemis took Supergirl and steered her away from the boys. Aqualad and Miss Martian follow from behind. Unbeknownst to any of them Artemis still held a strange look on her face.

Kid Flash ran off to his room, Robin in his hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm just going to apologize now if there's alot of run-on sentences or choppy sentences because I usually never have a beta check my work because usually I'm confident I mostly have well done grammar; however, this time I felt like I regressed to my old habits of writing trying to get this out in a rush. I will return to fix anything weird or wrong or beef it up, but I hope this will suffice for something to read since I have not posted anything in a CENTURY!**  
><strong>

Now I wrote this in response to a prompt on the 'Anon YJ meme' for someone who wanted a story about Kara (Supergirl) joining Young Justice and getting a huge crush on Dick (Robin) and Wally (kid Flash) getting super jealous. Somehow it turned into both a SuperboyxRobin friendhsip and RobinxKid Flash romance but ah well! I can't find the original post anymore anyways (but I will to post this eventually). Originally it was going to be a oneshot, but than it got complicated because no way _Supergirl_ could join without there being more conflict with Superboy. I've been really wanting to write this for awhile because of Kara's huge obsessive crush on Dick Grayson. I mean come on! You all saw that infamous scene where she stole a kiss from him in front of his team and STARFIRE! Man was she pissed! So good! Despite the huge age difference of Grayson being twenty something and Supergirl being seventeen. I'm sorry if she sounds too Mary-Sue in here, but you gotta go read her wikipedia. They basically made her perfect. It's super lame. They even gave her an evil super hot double. Gah. But I'll find a way to down size her appeal.

I hope this is enough for now please REVIEW and let me know what you think so far and if I messed anything up. Please, it should only take a few minutes!


	2. Unsaid Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Super Problematic'<p>

Unsaid problems

by Songsix

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell all of you guys? Short does not equal: Pick. Me. Up."<p>

"You make it too easy Dude, which is kind of funny considering you're supposed to be _The Batman's Protégé_,"

When they arrived in a room scattered with crusty dirty laundry, comic books, science textbooks, half naked pictures of chicks, and videogames he finally set Robin down. The young boy grabbed his nose on reflex. No matter how many times he's been in his best friend's room, he would never get used to the stench. It would seem, having to keep both of his bedrooms in Blue Valley and Central City clean meant 'let the one at Mount Justice become a pig sty'. He had his own qualms with Alfred's countless ridiculous rules on cleanliness, but even he drew the line at strange glowing orange goop under the bed. _That_ shouldn't even be unusual to a crime fighting hero who deals with alien and mutant substances on almost a daily basis. Somehow, Wally managed to find a way.

Right now though, was not the time to bring up Wally's hygiene issues. Other problems at hand needed to be confronted first.

"You might want to watch it if you're going to make fun of him. He can see _everything_ y'know." Robin stressed, standing on his tip toes and raising his cape in dramatic effect. Wally scoffed at his attempt to be intimidating. Didn't the kid realize, with his size and choice in uniform he would only ever appear _cute_?

Wait what? Where'd that come from?

Well, the point is: he's not scary…when he wasn't taking down baddies half his size and cackling that creepy laugh of his of course – how about that look on his face when he's hacking into something? Chills!

"You're kidding right?" Wally mocked ruffling the hair atop Robin's head, who slapped his hand away. _No one_ made fun of _the_ Boy Wonder. This was one of those times he really did seriously consider changing his title and description. Robin: Boy Wonder, pfft, only **the Flash** ever really got shivers from hearing that name. At least he proves himself out on the battlefield.

But if the poor boy didn't want to believe him then that's his own loss of privacy not Robin's, "Sure, so hey, what was up back there?" he questioned, the mood shifting abruptly. He could tell Wally was peeved even just being asked about it by the way he froze, and his back muscles tensed.

"Hmmm?" Ah, the stupid game is it?

Robin strode over to the bed, strangely the only clean area in the room, sitting down cross legged. He rested his elbows on his knees with his chin cupped in his hands studying the other boy carefully. Wally knew he was being watched through those white eye holes, but no way was he fessing up to anything. How lame with that be to let your best friend know he was beating him in the ladies category. He had way more dignity than that. He continued to set up the game station trying to act relaxed.

"I dunno, usually hot blondes in mid drifts and short skirts don't make you **pissy.**" _That_ made him snap his head back to face the young boy, whom still sat there comfortably analyzing him like the paranoid bat he was.

"I was not pissy." He maintained, still keeping the cool in his voice, not so much physically. Didn't he know body language told you almost everything? And even so, Robin could always tell how Wally felt just by looking at his bright green eyes - they told you everything.

"Yeah you were." Robin firmly stated refusing to budge.

Wally dropped the game controllers he held, and Robin stood up on the bed to look down at him. The red head resisted the urge not to snicker at the boy's height complex. They got into a serious staring contest preparing for battle.

"Were not." Wally stood by this.

"Were too." Robin oh so cleverly argued.

"Were not." Wally refuted cunningly.

"Were too." Robin argued back even more cunningly.

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were **not**."

"I'm not _that_ stupid Rob." Wally crossed his arms in victory.

"Ah, but you admit you _are_ stupid." Robin smirked in his own victory, the speedster spoke too soon. He slacked jawed at the witty combat.

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Robin swung an arm over his shoulders changing the subject; _"How about I just beat you in a match of Soul Calibur II and we call it even?"_ he spoke only centimeters away from other boy's ear.

It took everything Wally had, to fight the creeping blush coming to his face; he could feel Robin's breath on his ear. Robin cocked his head innocently confused at his sudden silence. This only made it harder to _not_ heat up. When did Robin act so…like how Miss Martian gets sometimes? So _adorable_. Maybe it was just the chemicals in his body acting up, and being a speedster made your hormones crazier. Yeah, that's probably it; he'd just have to read up on it to keep his libido in check. Can't have anyone or himself thinking he was _gay_ or anything. That'd be embarrassing.

"Loser eats a crusty sock?" he suggested as scientific logic brought him back down to Earth.

Robin got an even more devious look on his face, "How about, loser convinces Conner to eat a crusty sock instead?"

"No, loser sneaks a crusty sock into Kaldur's lunch?"

"Game. On."

"We always watch this." Kid Flash groaned, slumped over the couch slowly sliding off. Lately, Superboy seemed to be fascinated with the history channel. It seemed to be his favorite subject as well as the one he was most knowledgeable of.

"Problem?" Superboy asked, although the tone in his voice made it clear he really didn't give a damn. It was also clear that the speedster should just keep quiet,

Kid Flash shot up in his seat, "Er…no." Superboy continued to glare, and even though it was at the screen, he was still scared. Luckily, Aqualad came in to save the day.

"It's Ok Wally, you may choose what we watch before bed," he consented.

He sighed in relief as the bulkier more muscled teen finally calmed down, "Thanks leader man." Superboy rarely fought Aqualad on anything. Plus, lately it didn't seem like he felt like getting in trouble with anyone. He's already been distressed over the other Super that's entered the territory.

"Thankyou so much for helping prepare lunch today Kara! This is so much fun!" Miss Martian hummed happily swerving around in the kitchen.

Supergirl had to make sure to stay out of her way as she continued to go back and forth grabbing ingredients. Floating around her were bowls of various uncooked noodles, spices, veggies, and beef. She may be Supergirl, but she was not prepared for the tornado that was Chef M'gann M'orzz. She dodged, she jumped, she swerved, but not was not enough to escape the bowl of tomato that came her-*SPLAT*-way…

"Y-yeah…fun…" Supergirl agreed half heartedly but as politely as she could. Miss Martian turned around and covered her blushing face in embarrassment. The same exact thing happened with Superboy, how funny. Maybe Supers and Martians just didn't mix too well.

"Oops…sorry…" she apologized sheepishly as she rushed over to grab a wet rag.

Supergirl took the rag graciously and started to dab the red goop off of her clothes. It was a simple outfit she pulled out of her suitcase. Jeans and a white t-shirt, "it's ok, hey um...I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course anything!" Miss Martian gleefully responded

She could feel the blush on her face,"Could you…could you tell me more about the…others?"

"Sure thing! But why don't you get to know them yourself?" the green girl wondered, before pulling out two silver pots and placing them a top the stove.

"I'm…just a little…you know…new to everything," she meekly confessed scratching her elbow. Plus, there were certain members of Young Justice she kinda wanted to know more about. Mostly the 'mysterious ones' that appeared as though they pretty much keep everything a secret, including what side of the bed they slept on. Oh, she's heard stories about the 'bat paranoia' from her cousin. He only complains about it every other time they meet up.

Miss Martian gawked at her, "But you're _Supergirl_."

"Being socially acceptable isn't part of our set of superpowers." Supergirl muttered, just loud enough for the other to hear.

"So I've noticed." Miss Martian commented gesturing towards a certain clone watching a documentary on Adolf Hitler.

Both of the girls looked at each other and laughed. Supergirl felt a nice warmth bubble up inside her. This was literally, the very first time she ever shared a 'moment' with someone other than Superman. It was nice, really nice. The green girl flew over to a pot on the stove and poured in a new jar of tomato sauce.

Supergirl added water to the other along with a package of spaghetti. She remembered the first time coming to Earth, and how strange it was getting used to things. Even chores as simple as cooking was very difficult for her, but now it seemed pretty simple. But everything is simple compared to living on an island full of Amazon warriors.

"Well, for starters, your cousin goes to school with me, and I'm a cheerleader! He usually likes to work on the bikes or play with his large rolli ball." Miss Martian turned the stove on to medium temperatures letting the pasta boil and sauce simmer.

Supergirl held a flabberghasted expression, "Rolli ball?"

Miss Martian giggled, "You'll see it going around. Then there's Artemis who's Green Arrow's niece. There's another archer, Red Arrow, but he works alone."

"That's pretty neat. But working alone?" Supergirl hated being outcasted, she didn't know how anyone could ever _choose_ to be alone. She couldn't help but glance over at Superboy. He's so lucky to have been easily accepted by these people. She's always wanted friends like he has right now.

"I know right? Kaldur is our leader; he's really wise and level headed. He pretty much has the most responsibility out of all of us." Miss Martian said this with a great sense of respect in her voice. It was easy to tell for Supergirl that all the members of the team held him in a high place.

"And the others?" Supergirl urged on with a bit of impatience evident in her voice. There must be something in particular she wanted to know. At least she put that frustration into pounding the heck out of the beef that was now most definitely dead and bloody in a giant plastic bowl.

"Oh! Hmm…Kid Flash is-" she started as she finished chopping the garlic and sliding the pieces into the big plastic bowl. She also cracked a few eggs, added some bread crumbs, and made her way to check on the boiling pot of pasta.

"No I mean, _Robin_. Can you tell me about Robin?" there was a shimmer of curiosity shining in her sky blue eyes. She pressed her hands together in enthusiasm.

"Right! Hello Megan!" Miss Martian slapped her forehead, "How could I forget?"

Supergirl finished collecting the spices and dusted them off her hand and into the bowl, "What's he like?"

"Well, he's Batman's protégé and we're starting to think he might be his son, but we don't know for sure. He gets kind of immature a lot of times though…but he's grown up in the last two years…sorta." As she spoke, she had already mushed together the garlic, spices, eggs, bread crumbs, and beef together in a big plastic bowl. The she proceeded to grab a handful of mix and press it into a round shape before placing it on a buttered cookie sheet.

Supergirl walked over and watched Miss Martian work before joining in as she figured out the process, "Is he nice?"

The green girl hummed thoughtfully as she continued to ball the mixture of meat in her hands, "Very friendly, he just needs to learn better manners."

"Better manners?"She questioned, while finishing the last meatball and placing it on the tray. Miss Martian took the cooking sheet and slipped into the oven she had already put on preheat. She then proceeded to start setting up the table.

"I guess you could say he's very…_outspoken_. But he's definitely gotten better. I mean, at least he doesn't laugh at us anymore every time we lose one of our spars in training." She described with a bit of malcontent in her tone. It was funny how when he mocked Superboy for losing to Black Canary, the clone did nothing. But when he outright hooted and snickered when Miss Martian was flipped over and thrown on her butt by Artemis, for the first time ever they saw her when she was _really_ pissed. Not even the normal, 'adrenaline rush kicking in going to kick this baddie's butt' pissed. It was 'I've had a bad day, I fell off the cheerleading pyramid and embarrassed myself in front of the whole school, I want some chocolate _right now_, I don't need this flippy midget mocking me' pissed. Robin never saw it coming, and he never laughed at their failure again.

"That is pretty immature." Kid had a sense of humor, she could dig it. Supergirl gathered all the dirty equipment Miss Martian wasn't using, and brought them to the sink. She looked around curiously before the other girl happily handed her the bottle of pink soap.

She took it and gave an appreciative grin before turning on the sink and the green girl continued…"But what can you do? Fifteen or not, that's just how he is." She giggled, thinking of the many antics of Robin, and not to forget with his best buddy Kid Flash. Just the other week, Kid had to do laundry for everyone at mount Justice. It was punishment for staying up too late playing Call of Duty with the Boy Wonder. And this was after_ already_ getting into some kind of trouble prior. Robin got stuck cleaning his and Batman's hideout and the Batmobile. Both boys openly whined the whole time. Goes to show at any age, boys will be boys.

Supergirl scrubbed the dirty pots, knives, and cutting boards slowly and delicately, as she was lost in thought speaking to herself, _"A year younger than me? That's fine."_

"Fine for what?" Miss Martian asked, very confused. She wondered if this had anything to do with that conversation Artemis had with her a short while ago. Supergirl visibly flinched as she realized she must have spoken her thoughts aloud. That's a bit of a bad habit for her, but she was blunt most times anyway. Eventually people would have to pick up.

"Oh nothing, hey! These meatballs are coming out really nicely!" Supergirl commented taking a big whiff of the scent that filled the kitchen. The balls of beef and freshly chopped garlic sat in the oven oozing fat all over the tray. Even the boys in the television area were sniffing the air in pleasure.

Miss Martian smiled feeling both flattered and grateful, "Thankyou so much! I couldn't have done it without you!" but that didn't mean she missed the sudden subject change.

"Of course, I'm going to go change though…is there any bathrooms?" the green girl nodded eagerly, before taking her hand and leading her to the first restroom down the hall. Passing by the television area, she could feel eyes glaring at her back. The problem?

There were two pairs.

"Alright guys! Lunch is ready!" Miss Martian announced ushering the group of boys into the kitchen.

Artemis and Robin must have heard from the other room, because they came in as well. The young boy was helping the Archer with her math homework. He seemed to be very good at that subject, and somehow he already knew most of the answers on the assignment. Artemis however didn't bother to even question it too frustrated with figuring the damned calculus problems given to her.

"Smells good Megan!" Robin complimented leaping into his usual spot at the table. Supergirl kind of wanted to grab a spot next to him, but Superboy and Kid Flash took both sides; each of them with less than high spirits on their faces. She settled for the seat across from Robin.

"Thanks Robin, Kara was a big help." Miss Martian took the giant bowl of freshly cooked spaghetti and placed in the center. She than took a seat across from Superboy.

"This does look great!" Artemis agreed, before heading towards her own spot opposite of Kid Flash. Aqualad gave both girls a smile of gratitude and sat at the head between the archer and speedster; not before pulling out Artemis' seat in politeness - just pure civilly of course.

"Dig in everybody!"

Each of them took a bite and closed their eyes in pure delight. Artemis and Kid Flash openly shoveled the food into their mouths hungrily. Supergirl struggled to get the noodles around his fork, and Miss Martian demonstrated to him the 'stick&twirl'. Both Aqualad and Robin ate their meals with grace and delicacy. Both growing up under what Kid Flash dubbed 'swanky environments'. Supergirl ate normally compared to the rest of them.

"Tastes decent," Artemis kicked Kid Flash under the table while Aqualad gave a scolding look, "OW! I mean, thanks _Superlicious."_ Supergirl fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the red head.

"It tastes _wonderful_," Aqualad genuinely complimented, his plate already empty, "I shall have a second helping." He was about to reach across for the spaghetti when Kid Flash stopped him.

"Here leader man, I'll get it for you. Bowl's closer to me," Kid Flash offered taking his plate. Robin had an amused look on his face. He piled up a **mountain** of spaghetti.

He then decided to take everyone's attention onto himself, "I'm glad you were here to make sure the meatballs didn't get undercooked. Last week when Megan made us meatloaf-"

"Robin."Aqualad spoke his name with warning, the boy grinned.

"I mean thanks again," he said before slicing a meatball into four even pieces and taking another bite. He was so formal; did the boy even realize he stuck his pinky out whenever he drank his can of soda? Kid Flash did, he's always known this about his best friend.

Supergirl blushed deeply, "You're very sweet!" Kid Flash wanted to gag

"Nah, the kid is usually a brat." The Archer threw in before he could make a comment

Robin frowned at the blonde girl, "Thanks Artemis."

The meal continued in silence, aside from the sounds of the television they had left on. Eventually, as everyone else ate Supergirl just probed at her food. She had a burning question on her mind, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. Finally, when the awkward silence was beginning to be too much she _had_ to know.

"So…" Superboy was the first one to look up, his matching sky blue eyes made her shiver, "I was wondering why you always wear sunglasses indoors? That seems so silly!" The rest of the team than acknowledged her as they realized the question was directed towards the Boy Wonder.

He adjusted his ray bands before replying cheerfully, "It's all a part of the whole keep my identity a secret deal." Kid Flash glared, he really wanted to kick his best friend for smiling at this evil she-witch.

"_That's a shame._" A tone usually only used by the residential speedster was obvious to everyone, but Robin.

Kid Flash groaned and slumped in his seat preparing for what was next. Robin had no clue, "Huh? Why?"

"I bet you have really nice eyes," she expressed bolding, "but I'm just making assumptions."

Even Miss Martian and Aqualad blushed for Robin. Artemis slapped her forehead at the Boy Wonder. As in, it's a wonder that the kid has never had any experience with dating. Superboy didn't understand the sudden tense atmosphere. Kid Flash was not happy, not happy at all.

Before Robin could respond, the speedster interrupted him annoying Supergirl, "OK! So, any big missions coming up?"

Aqualad looked at him for a second before deciding to leave it and answer the question, "I believe not. Robin, Has Batman told you anything?"

Robin tapped a few buttons on his wrist and checked the calendar on his holo-computer, "He did say he would drop by tonight. I think he may have something for us."

"That's very good, now we may see what Supergirl has to offer." Aqualad smiled at Supergirl. Superboy's mouth went into a firm line as he looked down at his meal suddenly not hungry anymore. She's probably better than him. She must be if Superman actually accepts her and not-

He didn't want to finish that thought. It made his chest hurt. It made him feel hollow. Lonely.

"It's ok Supey, I'm not big fan either," Kid Flash whispered from behind Robin's back. Superboy didn't react, but Robin heard and he sure did take note of the red head's comment.

Then, Aqualad was almost done with his plate. Surprisingly he was able to eat a lot of the spaghetti Kid Flash scooped for him. Both he and Robin watched him from the corners of their eyes as he took a meatball from the bottom and held it to his mouth. He was about to take a bite when- "We're training with Black Canary after this, what abilities do you have?" –he stopped and asked Supergirl a question. Both of them groaned in disappointment.

"I guess I can basically do everything K-," she stopped herself before continuing," Superman can do."

Miss Martian gasped.

She then realized, what she had said was probably not the best thing to say. She should have just told them the basics or something more vague. But it was too late, the damage was done.

"How is it possible? I'm his clone and I can't…" there was affliction in his tone

Superboy clutched his fork tightly before dropping it. There was a dark expression on his face, but it was more pain than anger. It was like _rejection_. He didn't even flip out or say more. Instead, he just stood up from the table and walked away briskly. From faraway they could all hear a door slam close. Supergirl felt bad, really bad. It didn't help that Kid Flash was glaring her down. The rest of the team just looked onwards towards the halls where he had left.

Miss Martian seemed the most worried of the group, "I'll go talk to him."

"Thankyou Megan." She nodded before flying off to find him.

"I-I didn't mean to offend him, I mean I get how he feels. When I was thirteen and just starting to get my powers I felt the same way." Supergirl stammered, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Aqualad tried to reassure

"How could you possibly feel the same? He's sixteen, and he's supposed to live under Superman's shadow while the guy **still** doesn't even acknowledge him." He didn't even care that Artemis was glaring daggers at him, or the fact she kicked him under the table even harder than before.

"I didn't know." She quietly whispered.

"Of course you didn't. FYI, don't care if you have heat vision. I'd still pick Supey over **you**." That's when she finally looked up, and Robin saw clearly her tearing sky blue eyes. He felt really bad for her.

Artemis stood up dramatically, and she was about to chew him out in a great fury- "I'll excuse myself now." –but Supergirl got up and flew off before she got her chance. She fisted her hands and slammed them on the table. If the Wall-man wasn't a total jerk the first time she met him, he was the biggest jerk in the world right now.

Robin was annoyed at everyone's attitude at the moment, "Everyone's in a great mood today."

Aqualad didn't appreciate his commentary, "Robin, if you must feel so compelled to say something why not do so in your room?"

"But I-fine." Robin murmured, before turning around abruptly and stomping away grumbling.

Aqualad sat in his seat, and Artemis was still standing arms crossed as they both watched the young boy walk away. As soon as they could tell he was out of ear shot, both immediately turned to an equally moody Kid Flash tapping his fingers on the table. He made it obvious he knew he was about to be yelled at and frankly did not care.

"Alright Baywatch, what is your deal?" Artemis interrogated, her harpy like voice reaching a screechy pitch. This only irritated the red head more and made him grind his teeth.

"Yes Kid, I would also like to know 'what is your deal'?" their leader demanded, standing in a confident stance. Artemis uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips with more confidence. If Aqualad was involved, there was no way Kid Dork stood a chance.

Kid Flash looked at both of them weighing his options in this argument. Deciding there was probably no chance of winning he decided to use the strategy he seemed to be most familiar with lately: play the stupid game.

"No clue what you guys are talking about. I'm going to go suit up to train." Kid Flash insisted. Without ever giving a chance to let the other two teens respond, he was already gone.

Artemis glared at the spot the speedster once stood, "Do you want me to go get him?" she asked, just itching to give that boy a piece of her mind.

"The two of you alone? Definitely not." Aqualad replied with a worn voice. He's had enough fighting for the next hour and just wanted some peace for a little bit. He sat back down in his chair and was determined to have a nice meal.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. She waited for that perfect moment when the boy stabbed his fork into a meatball before sauntering over. Her pouty lips curved into a mischievous smirk as she leaned into his ear whispering with a hot breath, _"Why? You fine just eating with me?"_

Needless to say, Aqualad accidentally dropped the ball of meat in shock.

But that's ok. It would have tasted like a salty ole sweaty gum sock anyway since he had neared the bottom of his mountain of spaghetti. Courtesy of Wallace Rudolph West.

Even more needless to say, Robin totally owned as Link in Soul Calibur.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am SO SORRY for the confusion. While I had been editing stories this break I accidentally saved the third chaoter over this one. I apologize for un-repaired mistakes in this chapter for this is the original_ original_. Thanks for baring with me.


	3. MadeUp Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Super Problematic'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Miss Martian flew off in a flurry rushing to Superboy's room, abandoning her plate at dinner. She could never imagine how he was feeling right now: Insecure, abandoned, self-conscience…oh wait, that's right, she went to public high school now so she does. But the point is, poor Superboy, with Kara who knows what he must be thinking? She should have thought about this sooner upon her arrival, but she was so busy taking care of their new member she neglected her own boyfriend.<p>

Megan whimpered slightly at the thought of a teary eyed Conner Kent, her hands flew to her mouth. Sure…he'll probably _never _cry in front of her, but to see those sky blue puppy eyes get sad and watery and…and…oh she had no clue what she would do if the day ever came! That day may possibly be today, and this thought caused her heart to pump wildly in anxiety.

"Conner!" she cried as she came in, without so much as knocking and quite dramatically as well. Her hair was in a fray, her eyes were wide with concern, and her hands were shaking as she worried"…are you ok?" As for Conner…

"M'gann."…he was perfectly fine. He looked up from his book on motorcycles to give the Martian his attention. He was thinking of building a new engine for it, it's been awhile. Reading always helped calm him down. Robin helped him figure this out during their first year together as a team. Plus, he liked tinkering with his 'rides', as Wally would call them, it was fun."…yeah. I am."

Megan gave a sigh of relief. Conner smirked at her as he rolled his eyes, sometimes she worried too much for him. Then again, on missions he did that all the time, even though she probably thought he quit that the first time she told him not to. He couldn't help it, when he first came out of the pod it was his first time knowing every emotion. Robin presented him with frustration after his first attack. Wally brought upon annoyance from the first time he spoke. Kaldur showed him the feeling of respect and revelation. However, it was M'gann who showed him how it felt to have butterflies flutter up and down your belly and your throat. It was her who showed him was it was like to be clueless and a klutz for no reason whatsoever. Most importantly, it was her who showed him how it would feel to care about someone other than himself.

Familiar feelings better than butterflies entered his body when she flew next to him snuggling up to his side. It was warmth and acceptance, something he'd never take for granted when it came to this girl. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite body, happy to have her want him. Even when certain other vigilantes didn't.

Megan reached up to kiss his forehead sweetly before frowning, "are you sure?" she asked with concern. Conner may be fine now, but what if it happened again? That poor boy already has to handle so much, especially with the fact that his mentor isn't the most favored in the League; Kid Flash and Robin were always bothering him with their antics and jokes; he still had Artemis on his tail after all this time; shoes don't fit right; his best friend is getting engaged to his ex-girlfriend…poor **Kaldur**! If he has to handle another night of Superboy, Wally, and Kara having an episode at dinner who knows if he'll get a peptic ulcer…_again._All that therapy he got from Black Canary just recently convinced him not to try and confine himself in the men's bathroom again. Didn't need poor Wolf having to wait to get a bath because their leader refused to leave the tub. Speaking of which, she wondered if he ever found that gym sock. Those boys seriously need to learn how to think quieter. Who knew they could giggle so loud in their minds?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Superboy questioned with offense, but he relaxed once more looking into her brown eyes, "sorry." He had gotten better with his temper, but when it came to the big man in blue he always felt like that awkward sixteen week old test tube baby. Ah yes, childhood.

Megan hummed as she glanced over at the book that was at his side, "what was that you were looking at?" he grinned at her picking up the text and flipping through the pages enthusiastically.

"I borrowed it from Robin, I liked the engine on his cycle. I kind of want to build one just like it. Here, this is called a…" He started explaining to her, but all Megan heard as she listened with her chin resting on her hands was: "Bone! Bone! Bone!...Chew toy!" He was her puppy, she couldn't help it sometimes.

"Sounds really cool." She giggled dreamily admiring his face, yes it never got too old to look at, but she snapped out of it as sky blue eyes reminded her of certain other supers, "You know she meant no harm."

Conner groaned in irritation throwing his arms up, "Are you kidding? She just comes in here acting like she's wonder woman or something. She's so–" He was about to go on, but once again that doe look of her caught him into a trap. "…you're right."

"Well, for starters, I'm pretty sure Wonder Woman wouldn't appreciate that you used her in such a derogatory way." The Martian warned, before giggling while the other teen flinched.

"Please don't tell her," he begged, his eyes darting around the room for any microphones or cameras. Last thing he needed was for that Amazon woman to beat the bajeebers out of him. They all already witnessed it after the catastrophe with Wally. The poor guy had to drink liquid food for a month, and she went easy on him too! He was actually surprised that Robin didn't even feel bad when he threw his best friend under the bus. He seemed to do that to the speedster a lot when it came to girls…when was that kid going to–

"I wouldn't," she assured him interrupting his thoughts and squeezing his forearm, "and Conner, you should know by now the team doesn't care about whether or not you're like Superman. Especially not me. Do you know why?"

He raised an eyebrow actually stupefied for a second. Why wouldn't they compare him to that man? He was his copy for goodness sakes, "No…"

Megan shook her head and kissed his cheek, "Because all we care about is whether or not you're _you_. You're your own person. We love you because you're Superboy, Conner Kent.**Not** because you're Superman's clone." He felt better hearing these words being reminded he would always have friends, but there was still one other problem…

"But he actually likes her…" his voice trailed off full of sadness. Megan pursed her lip hugging him close to her.

"He's also probably known her much longer I bet," she commented in a soothing voice.

"Who's supposed to be_my_mentor while everyone else has one? I just feel–" Conner confided, but he didn't want to finish his sentence, "I don't know…"

She looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully before getting an idea, "What about Black Canary?" she suggested excitedly. They would be_the_cutest mentor and sidekick partnership ever. Even cuter than Batman and Robin…what? No one could tell her it wasn't adorable how that boy just attaches himself and submits to the Batman's side whenever he's around. Of course, according to Artemis the possessiveness is a bit creepy, but to her it was simply darling.

"Well–" Conner wasn't completely convinced.

"Or Captain Marvel? He seems to like pets as much as you do." An amused voice chimed in.

"Robin…" Megan scolded, as the young teen meandered his way to the free desk chair as if it were his own room. Kid knew how to get comfortable a little too easily. She could have sworn she heard Aqualad telling him to go to his room.

"What? It's true!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the array of photos of Superboy with Wolf hanging across his walls.

"Captain Marvel?" Conner scoffed insultingly, "I'd rather have Green Arrow." The two boys snickered while Megan cocked her head. What was wrong with Captain Marvel or Green Arrow?

"You so sure about that? Have you seen the way Red Arrow and Artemis turned out? And people think_you're_the angry one with daddy issues around here." Robin cackled grabbing the edges of his seat almost falling out. Megan glanced at Conner quickly nervously, but she was relieved to find him smirking.

"You really want to go into daddy issues Robin? Do I have to be the one to remind you your mentor is the Batman?" He crossed his arms and laughed in triumph when Robin's jaw dropped slightly. It was a small reaction, but he's learned that's all you ever need from the bat family.

"Touché."

Megan grabbed her knees and got comfortable on the bed watching the two exchange witty combats, "You guys are goofballs."

"What are we all talking about here?" They all turned their heads to the door at the sound of a knock. Artemis was leaning up against the side of the door looking at them curiously.

"Robin here apparently thinks you're an angry person with daddy issues." Conner declared, yanking a thumb towards the Boy Wonder who was now squirming in his seat.

"Is that right twerp?" Artemis questioned cracking a few knuckles walking towards him. She gave him a mock smack to the arm, and he chuckled furiously as well as the rest of them.

"Hey! I only speak the truth," Robin laughed making everyone in the room roll their eyes. When you're a Bat there's barely any truths. With them it's just secrets, lies, and cleverly calculated back up stories.

Megan than took the opportunity to include the other girl in their conversation. There was never enough female opinion in a cave full of boys. She was always forever grateful for the day the archer joined. Sure, they didn't get off the best first impressions, but she was a good friend. Plus, she was a good at convincing the boys pizza was not the only option for dinner _every. Single. Night._ Her argument would be either they have something else or they could have a taste of her knuckle sandwich with their pizza…it was weird how that girl like sandwiches made with knuckles. Most people like bologna or ham slices. "Actually, we were talking about who should be Conner's mentor," she explained patting Superboy on the knee.

Artemis took the liberty of knocking the Boy Blunder off the chair and snuggled into the seat with great satisfaction. Robin stood up and didn't bother to fight with her. That was Wally's job, not his, "That's easy. Black Canary," she commented with no hesitation, hands behind her head and feet on the desk.

Conner wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Why does everyone think that?"

"Not only does she keep you in check, but she knows how to kick your butt too," is all Artemis told him while Robin did his best to stifle his chuckles behind his hand. He found Conner's reactions to be way too amusing…next to a certain speedster's.

"OR maybe because you actually relax around her," Megan suggested hugging his arm affectionately.

"I do?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as the other teens nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it'd still beat having Batman," Artemis smirked, it was nice knocking that cocky midget off his high horse once in awhile, or even just all the time.

Robin pinched the bridge of nose in annoyance, "No really, what's wrong with having _the_ Batman. He's only the coolest hero in all of the Justice League," he insisted shaking his head.

"He's also emotionally constipated!" They all sat there in dead silence shocked in their seats.

"Megan?"

"M'gann?"

Megan scratched the back of her head holding a sheepish smile blushing madly, "Um…at least that's what Uncle J'ohn says…" None of them said a word for a full minute in disbelief. Finally it was Artemis who started to bust a gut breaking the tension.

"Martian Manhunter said that?" she chortled

Just as the youngest teen was going to respond, a hand on his shoulder took him by surprised. He spun around coming face to face with a less than happy Aqualad. He visibly gulped pulling at the collar of his jacket, "Robin. Is this _yours_ by any chance?" their leader interrogated holding the sauce drenched article of clothing.

"Hey! He wasn't supposed to use one of **my** socks!" he exclaimed grabbing the slimey thing cradling it in his arms. Alfred was not going to be happy.

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow with his hands resting on his hips, "He who?"

Before Robin could formulate a believable excuse, or sell the speedster out, Artemis interrupted grabbing the sock, "Are these Bat symbols? Seriously?"

Robin grabbed it back from her hand and glared from behind his sunglasses, "Tch, you should see the ones on Wally's pajamas. Besides, I wouldn't judge you if you had arrows on your butt."

They continued to exchange funny jokes, and even Conner started popping in with his own material. Apparently, he saw Robin running around with a Superman T-Shirt shamelessly. To the young boy's embarrassment, Megan was no longer the only person who didn't know his obsession with Big Blue. What he wanted to know though was how Artemis, Superboy, and even Aqualad already knew.

From outside the doorway, Kara sat against the cold wall listening hugging her knees to her body. She could hear them laughing and having such a great time. She really wished she could just as easily walk in and throw out a funny line or two. But sitting here alone while they had fun made her feel completely and utterly alien. When was she ever going to fit in with these guys? She was pretty sure this was her last chance of finding people she could relate with, people that would accept her. When would time just hurry up and let it happen?

"Everyone sounds really happy don't they?" she jumped in her seat taken by surprise. Looking up she saw it was only that jerk Kid Flash. What was this guy's problem anyway? What could have she possibly done personally to him? She already knew she's been messing up, but so far none of these things she meant to do. However, this guy was acting like she directly attacked him.

"Y-Yeah, they do," she murmured, refusing to make eye contact, but she could still feel those eyes glaring down into her.

Wally huffed and crossed his arms looking back to his friends. Green eyes landing on his best friend, "Y'know, this is how we always are. At least how we'll _used to be_ as long as you're here," he snorted

"What's that supposed to be mean?" she asked with malice, her head snapping towards his direction, but still not catching those green eyes.

"You're just wrecking the dynamics with your Miss 'I think I'm Hot Stuff Just because I have the stupid red S on my chest'." Wally bent down and even managed to have the audacity to jab a finger at the top of his chest with animosity, but not too low. He continued to glare at her trying to get her to look at him, but she refused. She didn't need him knowing she was intimidated, that wasn't how Kara played.

"First off, I don't think I'm hot stuff, but **you** did when I got here. Second, I never meant to rub it in his–" she jerked a thumb towards the other Super in subject "–face." Her voice was low and angry, she wasn't ever going to appear weak to this pig.

"Well you did, and so what? I'm a teenage boy. I'll flirt with linoleum." Kara almost wanted to laugh at that comment, if it weren't for the fact this guy was getting in her face and practically chewing her out, "Look, all you've done since this morning is piss everyone off."

"No I didn't. You're just being–" He wouldn't let her finish. He didn't want to, he felt like being a brat, because no one made his friends feel like they were any less than great. Especially not Supey, not since that night they found him. He always stood up for his friends.

"You made Supey so upset he left dinner. Miss Martian is probably mad at you too since he is her boyfriend," Kara's eyes went wide when he said that. She didn't know that nice girl was dating her cousin. Did she make both of them hate her now? "Kaldur and Artemis weren't so happy…"

She uncrossed her arms and let them lie limply along her sides, her legs sliding downwards in front of her, and the wrinkle in her forehead relaxing, "They weren't?" she asked with a quiet sad voice.

Wally knew he wasn't exactly telling her all the facts, but he had to do whatever it took to get rid of this she-witch. "Nope. By the end of dinner they were pissed. Plus, you keep making my buddy Rob feel awkward." Maybe that last part wasn't even true in any way _at all_, but all this weird attention she was giving him sure was making _him_ feel awkward. He couldn't be the only one.

"I h-have?" her voice hitched slightly as her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Did she seriously humiliate herself in front of that boy?

"Yeah. He's not interested. Get the picture?" Wally said this with more viciousness than he intended, but for some odd reason this subject got him as Robin would call 'pissy'. He couldn't explain it, but he really didn't like this girl at all.

"Alright. You've made your point. I'll get out of here," she told him with a flat voice, standing up to walk away.

"Thanks." He grinned with victory and went into the room to join everyone else, but when he looked around, Robin wasn't to be found. Where could he have disappeared off to? Before he could run off to find him as he usually did, Kaldur stopped him to question him about that pesky gym sock. It wasn't long before he found it down his pants, but he didn't know the 'boss-man' could find it in him to do such a thing. Then again, the rest of his friends rooted for him to do so.

Kara kept her gaze to the floor as she walked along by herself to grab her bag. She needed to get out of here. She just couldn't fit in anywhere, all she'll ever be is a freak. How did Kal-El get the whole world to love him while everyone else just plain hated her? She started to tear up, sky blue eyes watering, "Just when I thought I could belong…"

"Hey!" Robin suddenly jumped in front of her popping out from the shadows. She gasped in surprise, did he always do that? She moved her face away into the darkness, so he wouldn't see she was crying, "everyone is thinking we can go grab ice cream down by the pier. You in?" he asked smiling with bright white teeth. It made her want to go jelly at the knees.

"It's ok, I actually have to get going," she explained, continuing to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm stopping her from going anywhere. She thought her heart was going to pop right out of her chest.

"What? Why?" he wondered to himself if it had anything to do with what he overheard Wally say to Superboy at dinner. The girl is supposed to have super hearing, but it also didn't take any super powers for Robin to notice their fallout in the hallway. Everyone else was too busy having a good time to see, but he had 'Wally sensors'.

She moved away from him bashfully whispering quietly, "I don't think this team is right for me."

"Why would you say that?" he asked still smiling.

She sighed, still looking away, "I just don't fit in. Plus, there's already enough people on this team."

Robin had to cackle a bit to this, "The Justice League is like us times two in numbers and quadruple in power. I don't know where you'd think we could ever have a quota on members."

"I don't think anyone likes me," she finally confessed, revealing her face in the light. Robin frowned when he realized she had cried a bit. Wally sure did a number on her mind didn't he? As much as he enjoyed the guy not ogling over a hot girl for _once_ and acting this way, it wasn't worth anyone's tears.

"No way! I like you," he told her, wiping a droplet from her cheeks causing them to flush a crimson red. He would have no idea what extremes his action would take later on, but for now…what was wrong with a little word manipulation if it made everyone happy? Kara would stay on the team and they'd have a new member. Miss Martian and Artemis wouldn't be drowning in testosterone as much anymore. Plus, he'd get to watch Kid Flash squirm a bit.

"Y-You like me?" he nodded slightly but almost hesitantly. She took it anyway. Did she have a chance? Did he mean like-like…maybe not..but still! He didn't **not** like her!

"Yeah! Look, the team wants you here, so start being traught and cheer up. And don't worry about Conner, it's not you. It's Superman," he reassured sending her some relief. Maybe someday in the future Conner would like her, but as a friend or better…as family. For now, she'd just have to do her best to get on his good side. However, there was still one issue on her mind:

"But what about that guy Kid Flash?"

Robin smirked at this, and there was a hint of amusement in that smile. God she wished she could see his eyes, "You obviously weren't here for when Artemis got here. Trust me, it could be worse."

She finally smiled back and started walking back down the hallway with him, "are you sure you want me here?" she sniffled wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Yeah we–" Robin stopped himself for a second"–_I_ want you here, really! Now come on!" He took her hand knowing exactly what it would do as he pulled her along.

"A-Alright!"

As they ran down the hall Aqualad stopped them with a stern expression halting them in their tracks, "Robin, Supergirl. Batman has a mission for us; we must attend to the mission room. Now." Behind him was Wally glaring the blonde girl down. Perfect.

Kara nodded wiping away what was left of the streaks on her face after Robin let her hand go free. She then walked alongside Kaldur as he begun to ask her questions about her abilities and how she was with other teams. The two boys trailed behind, one with a furrowed brow, the other with a delighted grin.

"Hey Rob, what was that?" the speedster asked, his voice taking a dangerously low tone. If he wasn't pissed earlier this morning, he was most definitely ready to kick a puppy now.

"What was what?" Robin replied cocking his head to the side with complete innocence. Wally groaned in irritation knowing he was never going to get a straight answer and gave up. There was never trying to get information from the Batman family.

"Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys! Glad I finally updated this? I'm sorry! Hahaha! Well...please review and let me know what you thought of this new chapter! I love responding to all reviews and answering questions of all sorts and discussing comments! I hope you're satisfied for now! So...review and let me know you're still reading and I'll keep updating more!

THANKYOU to my Beta _TheWickedWizardofOz_. They've helped out a lot with grammatical errors and beta-ing my chapters for this story! So I am grateful for that! Please go to their page and read their stories! I'm currently reading 'Onesided' and it's stellar so read it!

**Sneak Preview:** Coming Soon After Too Good to be True. Watch out for my next KidFlashxRobin fic!:

"Dick, what's going on? I'm really freaked out..."

"_You're_ freaked out? How do you know my name? Who told you?"

"Dude...you did."

"Why would I tell you my secret identity?"

"Aren't we best friends Rob?"

"Kid, we just met."


End file.
